


forgetting how it happened

by lonely_the_band



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other, antisepticeye, hope you like it, i like to write but i always end up writing egos and idk if i write them well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_the_band/pseuds/lonely_the_band
Summary: mark diesjack is struggling in the wake of itsomeones back





	1. how it happened

"Listen, guys. I don't want to do this any more than you do. But I keep on glitching and I have to get rid of him. This will be my last stream-" And then he was there. He turned the stream off and smiled wickedly. "It's time for some fun"

1 month earlier

Jack's POV

Mark Edward Fischbach had died of a fatal airbag malfunction, and I was alone. I knew that I had Robin, and Bob and Wade, but they couldn't fill the place in my heart that Mark had left behind. he was more than my friend. He was my brother, my confidante, my kindred spirit. They had found his body in the river, waterlogged and swollen, and his car was smashed into the side of the bride. I don’t remember anything more of that night, other than the fact that I ended up with the police calling me in my hotel.I had planned to stay with Mark, but had decided against it at the last moment. I hated the way they made things sooooo big. I guess before I had taken sleeping pills to go to bed or something, because I was out like a light when they called. I don’t know if I’d fallen or something, because I had this weird scratch on my throat that I hadn’t noticed. 

THE NIGHT BEFORE

I went home in a stupor, still reeling from the news. His body was almost drained of blood because he had gone through the windshield when he crashed into the guardrail, and his airbag hadn’t even deflated. It was still there, like a little doughboy in the front seat when the police arrived. I was in a stupor as I walked home and went to sleep. 

THE NEXT MORNING

I was woken up by the call from Bob. “Jack are you ok? I haven’t heard anything from you since last night. You’re usually up by now.”

I answer “I’m fine Bob, I’m just still reeling from it happening.”

I decide to take a walk, and I’m stunned by the sound of thousands of mockingbirds all singing at once. They were Marks most favorite bird. I’m overwhelmed and have to run back home because I can’t think of a world without him.

 

I head back home, and when I open up my computer I look back at the messages that Mark and I sent.

YOU DINGUS

What?

YOU KNOW I’M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS

And then I felt like sleeping and never waking up.  
I missed him so much, I would have traded my life for his, and thrown myself into the pits of hell just so he wouldn’t get burned. He hadn’t been gone for 2 days, and I already wanted to die.

I walked into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet, taking stock of what I had. Nothing but my razor. I tucked it under my bed, then ran back to my computer and started filming.

“TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND TODAY WE ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING GMOD PROP HUNT FOR...my friend markiplier, who died 2 days ago. Mark died in a car accident, and we will all miss him so much.”  
I sniff and then boot up the game after calling Bob and Wade.

“Hey you guys, wanna play prop hunt? In honor of Mark?”

“Sure Jack! In honor of Mark,” they both say.

We start playing and a few minutes in I remember. “Hey guys, remember the Bonercast?”

B: OH GOD YAS 

W: I’m not sure of that you-BUCKET

B: *screaming with laughter as he’s running away from Wade and you hear gunshots*

“Hey guys, do you remember the time Bob was a bucket and Wade didn’t believe in it but ended up stealing Mark’s kill?

B: *laughs* my shooting range thing was the best. I love pitting people against each other.

W: I’m still in denial. Mark and I saw 2 different buckets.

I laugh as Wade continues to deny the fact that there was only one bucket, with Bob egging him on.

Rounding the corner, I come across one of the bloodstains from this round, when I tried to shoot at Bob, who was a can.

Blood...on the seat of a car.

JACK! JACK! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU? JACK?

W: JACK ARE YOU OK?

“I’m fine guys. I think I had a flashback to when I saw Mark’s car after… the accident.

B: *stops recording* Jack it’s time to go to sleep. Get some rest and you’ll be fine.

After logging off, I go to bed and sleep restlessly.


	2. disappearing

THE NEXT MORNING

The scratch on my throat isn’t gone or even faded. I peer closer at it in the mirror. Wait a second…did it get bigger? No. It’s just my mind playing tricks on me. Besides, I’m never up this early in the mornings. Shaking my head briskly to clear the fogginess, I go out to the kitchen, wherein celebration I make waffles. Don’t hold it against me, but I like waffles better than pancakes. They just seem more...special. I mean, I’m not gonna lie, pancakes are good, but waffles? MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM FUCKING DELICIOUS.

Also, they go with everything. Chicken and waffles. Waffles and syrup. Cheddar black pepper waffles…? But yas. Waffles are the king of breakfast. Conversation over. I grab the waffle mix and start up the waffle maker, which reminds me of those funny farting waffle maker videos. I start laughing so hard I lose my balance and -SHIT- I just burned my hand. Screaming, I grab the bowl and smash it on the waffle maker. Welp. Looks like my morning is ruined. I’m not sure why I smashed the waffle maker though, because I'm normally a patient person when it comes to these things. Whatever. I’ll shake it off. I grab a pop tart instead and plop it into the toaster. Sorry excuse for breakfast, and it's definitely not a waffle, but it’ll do. I head into my recording room after eating and start up my computer.

“TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES, my name is jacksepticeye and today we’re just going to do an update vlog. So I know all of you have heard about my friend markiplier unfortunate death, and are probably wondering how I’m doing and how my updating is going to work from now on. Just so you know, it’s probably going to be more erratic, so I won’t be posting one a day, every day, but you’ll definitely still get videos. Also, you know we played prop hunt in honor of mark yesterday, so we’ll definitely play more these next few day and onward. I’m going to be pretty emotional, it was like losing a family member, so if you don’t like emotion you better leave. Anyways, I’ve already called Bob and Wade, and today we’re going to play GMOD Murder.” My voice cracks embarrassingly on the word “murder.” 

“Huh, that’s weird guys, my voice hasn’t cracked since about 9th grade. Whatever, ON WITH THE VIDEO!” 

“Alright guys, church from hell, let’s do this.”

W: Yeah!  
B: FUCK YEAH  
Grabbing my knife out of my inventory, I head for the weak link, aka Wade, rounding the corner with the creepiest possible tone of voice ever.

“HEY THERE WADE”

He proceeds to scream like a little girl and runs for his life. I wait for him to think I’ve lost him then say “DAMMIT I LOST HIM” as I sneak up behind him. Wade’s being really stupid today, and he forgot that he leaves a trail of footprints. He sits there all smug. 

W: Haha guys, looks like I finally tricked Ja-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ck. Never mind. I’m the butt of the joke as usual.

Later, I think of the night Mark died. He had borrowed a knife from me for his new video, “ Markiplier learns how to throw knives.” I can’t believe he had found someone who would even get within 50 feet of him when he had a knife. That night, I knew something bad would happen and the last thing I remember is collapsing in bed, and then waking up to a call…

“Sir, Mark Fischbach had been killed, and we found your name in his phone. You can come to get any personal effects he left you from his car.”

I was speechless. “NO! NOT HIM”

“I’m sorry sir, but it’s true. It appears to be an airbag malfunction, as a recall had been issued earlier this week.”

I went and got my knife back, sad I would never get to see my markimoo throwing sharp objects.

Going home, I commenced my sleeping and dreamed of stabbing someone, which was odd. He almost looked like Mark, and he kept on saying my name like he was concerned. Little did he know I wasn’t Jack. That part was what confused me. I was Jack, wasn’t I? Unless...


	3. getting rid of him

unless HE was back. 

I’d just have to hold out for as long as I could, I could stand the pain. Besides, I had to do it… for my viewers and my friends. Alright. Hold yourself together. I can get through this. After breakfast, I head into the recording room for my third consecutive video since Mark died. “TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES, my name is jacksepticeye and it’s time for some getting over it in honor of markiplier.”

I open up the game and in the next hour manage to scream at the top of my lungs for almost the whole time. It kind of reminds me of how hard and long I had tried to climb out of Jack’s subconscious. I shake my head. What the hell was that? I slap myself in the face, then my new puppy trots into the room. I know I shouldn’t have taken on a burden like a new life this soon after Mark’s death, but still. And then I blacked out.

When I woke up, my puppy was dead in my hands. I guess HE had wrung he little guys neck. I started sobbing. Maybe I couldn’t control him. He was just too strong. I had to tell someone. I knew that I could have confided in Mark, but then again I couldn’t, now could I? I decided to call Bob and Wade and tell them all about what was happening. While I was waiting for them to answer, I looked in the mirror and was surprised at how raw and red and frankly BIG the once tiny scratch was. Then all of it hit me, and I broke down sobbing on the floor. They finally picked up and I couldn't even talk. Tears were streaming down my face, and my nose had turned into a veritable snot factory. I finally managed to get myself under control, and by that time, Bob and Wade were already on the way. I cradled my broken puppy and started to cry again as they came through my door.

B: “Jack, what’s wrong?”

W: “Yeah buddy, you’ve been acting odd lately. First zoning out, then completely going fucking maniac pretending to stab someone under the table when you did in a game??

“Listen, guys. I know he’s back. He killed my puppy-and I think he’s going to come back for me and all the people I care about.”

B: “Not HIM? Please don’t tell me it’s...Anti” He shuddered at even the mention of that hellish being. 

“Well, you should plug your ears now because it is him. He’s back. I think he’s been working for years trying to climb back up from my subconscious. I think HE killed Mark. It all makes sense now, how Mark had borrowed the knife and-” I stop and think for a second.  
“Wait, did I tell you guys about the dream?”

Both: “NO”

“Ok well last night I had a dream I was outside standing over someone that I knew, and he looked like Mark, and then I stabbed him to death, so I think that's a clue. Maybe.”

B: “You realize that this means we’re going to have to alert the authorities.”

I scream “NO” and then something breaks inside of me. 

Sprint to the kitchen and grab a knife. God, this body is annoying. But then again, I need this sack of meat to possess so I can live. After running and grabbing the knife, I head back into the living room where Bob and Wade are still scrambling to find weapons to beat me off with. I won’t get hurt, but their dear friend Jack will. His body may bleed and bruise but I’ll still be here unblemished. Knife in hand, I slowly creep in, making sure not to turn my back to either of them. I knew they’d double-cross me. They don’t even care if they kill me. They want to confine me again. I spent years trying to climb out of his mind in agony. He kept on trying to beat me down, and get rid of me after I had come out a little one time. I spring and then stab. One down, one to go. I wrap my arm around Wade’s neck, the slit his throat, though the kitchen knife isn’t as fun to do it with. A kitchen knife works just fine though, I learned that from killing his little “friend” Mark. Oh god. Jack’s coming back. Best to leave now, and have him heartbroken after killing both of his friends. I check to make sure that both are dead and take my leave. 

I wake up in a puddle of blood, covered in blood, and with my friends dead on my living room floor. I knew I wasn’t strong, but I can’t believe I succumbed to him for so long that he managed to kill the two people I had left. I knew what I had to do, so I headed to my recording room.


	4. this is the end of it all

I start up a live stream

“Guys, some of you have noticed I’ve been a little off the past few day, and I can’t blame, you, I’ve been feeling a little off too. So, today I’m going to explain all of it. Share this, and if you see me after this, run.”

“Ok so the night Mark died I wasn’t in my house. I was with him.”   
I’ll get to that later, I didn’t want them to not spread the word.   
“Anyways, that traumatized me so….Anti is back, and now I’m getting scared. I’d adopted a puppy, and then I blacked out the other day, and it was dead in my hands. There’s only one way to get rid of him, and besides, he made me kill my friends, and Mark.”

I take a deep breath and sigh.

“Listen, guys. I don't want to do this any more than you do. But I keep on glitching and I have to get rid of him. This will be my last stream forever-" And then he was there. He turned the stream off and smiled wickedly. 

"It's time for some fun”

I scramble from my recording room, trying to resist, and manage to make it to the bathroom. I had stashed right after I killed my friends, and I quickly grabbed a bottle of sleep medication. I dumped all the pills into my hand, and prepared to gulp them, but suddenly my hand wrenched to the side and they all scattered on the floor. I knew I had to get rid of him so I ran to my attic and got the axe, preparing to smash through the roof, But then of course, I couldn’t even hit the roof, so I was left swinging the axe uselessly. Well, fuck. I guess this was it. My brain was fuzzy, and I couldn’t even think anymore.

Now that stupid boy had succumbed to me and I was ready to start. He had warned his subscribers already, but I bet a few of the hopefuls would come back. I started up the stream again and began talking.

“Some of you may think that anti is back, but don’t worry, I got rid of him. I won’t be posting anymore. Actually, Jack won’t be posting anymore, he’s gone now. So, maybe you should watch out…but maybe you shouldn’t.”

I smile, shut off the stream abruptly, grab the axe and strut outside. Who first, who first? I just had to instill a little fear. You know, a little “you could be next”. I spot my target coming down the street. Perfect, a young woman, looks cheery, she’ll surely be missed. I sneak into the shadows, then prepare to strike. When she walks past, I swing my axe down and hear her skull cleave open under the force. I pull it out with a thunk, and drag the body back to Jack’s house where I bury it next to his little “friends” Bob and Wade. The reason I use “friends” is because they betrayed him, and me. They knew I had appeared and they were prepared to hurt their friend to get rid of me. Silly humans, I buried him deep in the recesses of his mind, it’ll take him years longer than it took me to come back. I walk back outside, and smell the fresh air of freedom. This city is mine now.


	5. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me thanking you

63 views!!!!! Thanks to viewers like you, I'm writing a final anti rampage chapter. It'll probably be out next week. Love you all, -raez


End file.
